


Barry x Eddie Shippy Holiday Musings

by catvampcrazines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gah, M/M, Smut, Topping from the bottom... whilst on top., barry x eddie, barry x eddie on Tumblr is your safest best due to loads of ship names, expletive, guh, holiday fluff, schmex, ship the thing so we can agonize together, thallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, schmex, and Top!Barry. These two are driving me insane. *punches wall*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry x Eddie Shippy Holiday Musings

Barry and Eddie cheerfully screwing during the holidays; breathless laughter and smiles; nuzzling; a warm apartment smelling of fresh cookies.

Barry and Eddie falling asleep on their hardwood floor after teh sex, snuggled and content. Maybe they’ll regret the few aches that surface when they later try to get up, but it’s worth it. Sore knees included. *cough*

Barry astride Eddie’s lap where he lay, Eddie’s pupils blown wide because -  _sweetfuckyes_  - Barry’s going to top from the bottom -  _from_ the top - tonight.

Barry’s fingers interlaced with Eddie’s as they kiss, as he rides.

 

( **[x](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/post/107476545113/okay-but)** )

**Author's Note:**

> Utter self-flagellation with the last two. It's burned into the insides of my eyelids. *groans* I really need a Barry/Eddie fic with ridiculously hot smut that forces me to pause during reading. Oh, baby ship, I love you.


End file.
